the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of additional voices
This is a list of voice actors and actresses who do additional voices in every films. Notable additional voices Many additional voices in Birdy Animation, Touchstone Animation Studios, Movie Land Entertainment, Movie Land Animation Studios, Warner Bros., etc. films are provided by popular veteran voice actors and actresses. # Isabella Acres # Ava Acres # Matt Adler # Charlie Adler # Pamela Adlon # Lori Alan # Carlos Alazraqui # Ashley Albert # Newell Alexander # Rosemary Alexander # Steve Alterman # Tom Amundsen # Emily Anderson # Jack Angel # Keith Anthony # Stephen F. Apostolina # David Arnott # Annaleigh Ashford # Kirk Baily # Dee Bradley Baker # Kyle Balda # Holly J. Barrett # Shane Baumel # Jeff Bennett # Greg Berg # Bob Bergen # Gregg Berger # Mary Kay Bergman # Susan Blu # Edie Lehmann Boddicker # Susan Boyajian # Charlie Bright # Ranjani Brow # Kimberly J. Brown # S. Scott Bullock # Rodger Bumpass # Doug Burch # Corey Burton # Michael Carlsen # Rob Carpenter # Jane Carr # Nancy Cartwright # Cathy Cavadini # Christine Cavanaugh # Lanei Chapman # June Christopher # Cam Clarke # Robert Clotworthy # Pierre Coffin # Will Collyer # Roy Conli # David Cowgill # Abby Craden # Django Craig # Julie Craig # Randy Crenshaw # Kat Cressida # Jim Cummings # Ariz Curzon # Wendy E. Cutler # John Cygan # E.G. Daily # Jennifer Darling # Brian T. Delaney # Grey DeLisle # John DeMita # Debi Derryberry # Patti Deutsch # John DiMaggio # Michael Dobson # Pete Docter # Terri Douglas # Robin Atkin Downes # Judi Durand # Sheena Easton # Chris Edgerly # Ashley Edner # Bobby Edner # Paul Eiding # Chad Einbinder # Giselle Eisenberg # Jeannie Elias # Jessica Evans # Bill Farmer # Dave Fennoy # Keith Ferguson # Greg Finley # Andy Fischer-Price # Jeff Fischer # Miriam Flynn # Sandy Fox # Pat Fraley # John France # Eddie Frierson # Don Fullilove # Geo G. # Elisa Gabrielli # Teresa Ganzel # Jessica Gee-George # Williow Geer # Tabitha St. Germain # Johnny Gidcomb # Jackie Gonneau # Nathan Greno # Nicholas Guest # Kim Mai Guest # Emily Hahn # Jennifer Hale # Gary Hall # Jess Harnell # Rachael Harris # Barbara Harris # Pamela Hayden # Mark Hentemann # David Herman # Dana Hill # Bridget Hoffman # Wendy Hoffmann # Charles Howerton # Rif Hutton # A.J. Riebli III # Forrest Iwaszewski # Sondra James # Marc John Jefferies # Bob Joles # Danielle Judovits # Tom Kane # Holly Kane # John Kassir # Jason Harris Katz # David Kaye # Daniel Kaz # Josh Keaton # Sean Kenin # Tom Kenny # Carlyle King # Elissa Knight # Daamen J. Krall # Matthew Labyorteaux # Joe Lala # Maurice LaMarche # Phil LaMarr # Ashley Lambert # David L. Lander # Lex Lang # Audel LaRoque # Dana Lee # Conan Lee # Raquel Lee # Luisa Leschin # Hope Levy # Dawnn Lewis # Jaclyn Linetsky # Nicolette Little # Anne Lockhart # Yuri Lowenthal # Noah Luke # Sherry Lynn # Christina Ma # Rachael MacFarlane # Tress MacNeille # Danny Mann # Jamie Marchi # Jason Marsden # Mona Marshall # Jeremy Maxwell # Anndi McAfee # Susan McBride # Ron McClary # Edie McClurg # Brian Scott McFadden # Dara McGarry # Colleen McGovern # Mickie McGowan # Julia McIlvaine # Britt McKillip # Amy McNeill # Courtland Mead # Alec Medlock # Scott Menville # Diane Michelle # Christina Millian # Brandon Minez # Huanani Minn # Edie Mirman # Max Mittelman # Daniel Edward Mora # Kelsey Mulronney # Laraine Newman # Jonathan Nichols # Daran Norris # Levi Nunez # Ryan O'Donohue # Colleen O'Shaughnessey # Jason Pace # Alicyn Packard # Paul Pape # Bryce Papenbrook # Nicole Parker # Rob Paulsen # Chris Phillips # Jeff Pidgeon # Patrick Pinney # Paige Pollack # Brian Posehn # Phil Proctor # Alex Puccinelli # Cristina Pucelli # Steve Purcell # Josh Qualtieri # Jan Rabson # Lisa Raggio # David J. Randolph # Joe Ranft # Jordan Ranft # Noreen Reardon # Alix Wilton Regan # Kevin Michael Richardson # Katherine Ringgold # Lynwood Robinson # Al Rodrigo # Grace Rolek # Peter Pamela Rose # Daniel Ross # Neil Ross # Maggie Roswell # Jessica Rotter # Daryl Sabara # Evan Sabara # Steve Samono # Stefanie Scott # Jeremy Shada # Jeremy Shada # Zack Shada # Will Shadley # Kerry Shale # Katie Silverman # Peter Siragusa # Dennis Singletary # Roger Craig Smith # Kath Soucie # Kelly Stables # Mindy Sterling # April Stewart # Tara Strong # Melissa Sturm # Jeremy Suarez # Laura Summer # Steve Susskind # Pepper Sweeney # Catherine Taber # Fred Tatasciore # Regina Taufen # Russi Taylor # Matthew W. Taylor # David K. Thompson # Patti Tippo # Ashley Tisdale # Brain Tochi # Lauren Tom # Nancy Truman # Christine Tucci # Alanna Ubach # Jessika Van # Erik Von Detten # Kari Wahlgren # Hynden Walch # Aria Wallace # Marcia Wallace # Jim Ward # Terry Ward # Tom F. Warner # Andreana Weiner # Frank Welker # Billy West # Colette Whitaker # Joe Whyte # Michael Wildshill # Chris Williams # Debra Wilson # April Winchell # Ariel Winter # Scott Wojahn # Matthew Wood # Nora Wyman # Lynnanne Zager # Ruth Zalduondo # David Zyler Additionally, Ted V. Miller, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung and Todd Tomago have also served as additional voices for several of their films. Gallery Shrek 3 additional voices.png|Additional voices in Shrek the Third (2007) DespicableMeAdditionalVoices.png|Additional voices in Despicable Me (2010) bandicam 2017-12-01 15-13-26-364.jpg|Additional voices in The Lorax (2012) Wreck-it_Ralph_additional_voices.jpg|Additional voices in Wreck-it Ralph (2012) DespicableMe2AdditionalVoices.png|Additional voices in Despicable Me 2 (2013) Home (2015) MinionsAdditionalVoices.png|Additional voices in Minions (2015) kung fu panda 3 additional voices.png|Additional voices in Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Loppy_the_Dog_additional_voices.jpg|Additional voices in Loppy the Dog (2016) TheSecretLifeOfPetsAdditionalVoices.png|Additional voices in The Secret Life of Pets (2016) SingAdditionalVoices.png|Additional voices in Sing (2016) DespicableMe3AdditionalVoices.png|Additional voices in Despicable Me 3 (2017) Tom_the_Hand_The_Movie_Additional_Voices.jpg|Additional voices in Tom the Hand: The Movie (2017) 20180907_183142_rmedited.jpg|Additional voices in Tom the Hand 2: Tom Returns (2018) Next_Gen_Additional_Voices.png|Additional voices in Next Gen (2018) Screenshot_20181216-195824_YouTube.jpg|Additional voices in The Grinch (2018) The_JH_Movie_Collection_Movie_Additional_Voices.jpg|Additional voices in The JH Movie Collection Movie (2018) Category:Lists Category:Lists with screenshots